Never A Boring Moment In A Boarding School 3
by unicorn13564
Summary: After Hao burnt the school down, what if they somehow ended up at an all girls academy. Until they can find another school, that’s were they’ll stay. There they meet a psycho, a whore and a lesbian couple- all part of a gang that seem just like them!Yaoi


**Unicorn13564: OMG! I'm soooo sorry it's taken me so long! It's been 5 years since I promised this! 0.0'' I'm uploading this chapter because I fear many of my fans will have forgotten about this fanfic, but review and tell me you haven't! I'll make an uber-great effort to update monthly! This will be the longest ever NABMIABS and I have sooo much cool shit that's gonna kick off! You'll love but hate me at the same time! To keep you all interested, someone gets abused, someone breaks up and someone unexpected falls in love n___n (there's actually way cooler stuff than that but I really can't say xD)**

**_Note: Sorry about before guys, I forgot to indicate where one scene ended and another began! I've updated the chapter now so its all good. Also, just so you all know, when you try and seperate words with full stops it wont show unless you put spaces between them, thats why some stuff didnt make sense in this chapter. Sorry about that._  
**

Chapter 1: Umikazi Boarding School… for _girls?_

The wind blew slightly as the seven teenagers approached the thick wooden gates of their new boarding school, each dreading the untold terror behind them. After the school had been burned to ashes, everyone had been transferred. The school will take years to rebuild, and some have even considered rebuilding at all, as both time and money were scarce. Still, children had to be educated, and the gang had to go to school. The weird thing about this school in particular though, was that it appeared more like a prison. The gate was thick wood, strong and firm; and standing tall either side of that gate, were brick walls, and along top of those, shiny, sharp barbed wire.

Ricky stared up at it whilst walking. "Dude!" he said in complete and utter admiration, "It's full of psycho's! Hao lets go join!" he said excitedly, grabbing Hao's arm as he'd been walking beside him and dragging him up to the door. The young boy banged his fist loudly on the gate and awaited an answer. Hao sighed after as few minutes had passed. "Ricky; let's go look for _another_ entrance…?" he suggested, yet the younger boy kept his hold on his arm. "Nope," he replied sternly, "I'm staying right here. Besides, have you _seen _this place? It's like a prison; I doubt they'll be another entrance. _This _is where they let the psycho's enter, but _never_ leave."

Andy sighed. "Dude, what the hell are you saying?" Yet it was too late, for Ricky had already gone into his own little daydream of the untold horrors behind the closed gate. Hao sighed yet again whilst Ricky stared into space, and as the wind blew, so did Ricky's brown jacket, revealing his t-shirt. "What the hell?"

The boy simply stared down at himself after being brought back to reality, observing his brown jacket, white t-shirt, faded blue jeans, trainers and turning his head to view the rucksack on his back. "What?" he questioned, finding nothing wrong with his appearance.

"Your t-shirt!" he yelled, pointing a finger accusingly at the red circle stop sign that was on top of a flame. Ricky looked down at it and grinned. "Oh, that? I got it of the firemen after you burned down our beloved school you ass, neat huh?"

"Neat…? _Neat? _It's a friggin _insult! _Take it off!"

"What? I'm not taking it _off_, we're outside a _school!_"

"Take. It. Off."

"_No_, you sad sack of shit, make me."

"Do you really mean that?" questioned Hao, towering over his friend, glaring down at him as if he were the smallest person in the world, bangs covering his eyes as lightning flashed from the dark clouds hovering over him.

"No, hold on…" he replied in a tiny voice, and began to remove his jacket.

"Hao!" scolded Yoh, feeling sorry for him. "You can't do that!"

Ricky, who now had his shirt half way over his head, looked back at Yoh, his eyes huge and watery. "But he's so scary when he towers over me like that…"

"I know, I know, but don't let him boss you around like that-"

"Oh, ok." He replied, slipping his shirt back on, along with his jacket. "Hao you fucking retard, making me strip like that."

"Me, a retard? You're the one with the retarded t-shirt!"

Whilst the two were arguing, Ren was busy growing impatient. His fists were shaking in anger, whilst his expression lay hidden behind his bangs. He'd had enough of Hao's' bossy-ness, thinking he's all high and mighty; and Ricky's' whining and stupidity. "Guys, Ren's constipated…" Oh, and lets not forget Andy's annoying conclusions that were always wrong.

The boys stopped their arguing to come look at the Tao, only to find that when the wind blew his bangs, his eyes glared hatefully at them, burning into their very souls… or at least they would if they had any…

"Ren, what's wrong?" Horo asked, yet why? He knew what was wrong. The entire walk here had been full of non-stop arguing, fighting, tormenting- all the things that drives Ren crazy. He knew they should have walked ahead or further behind, but no, the Tao wouldn't have it, said he was a man and could handle bratty immature teenagers.

"_Just_… go… inside…" he said slowly, his anger showing in his first word, yet dying out among the rest. The others looked behind them and saw that the gate was now open, enabling them to walk freely onto the premises.

Lee stared at the open gate. "So we're really going in there-"

"_Move!_" Everyone, including Horo, started walking. Ren's temper was getting out of hand. Just then, a small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth… he'd have to be stricter…

As they entered, they took a look at their surroundings, or at least tried too. Fear was painted across their faces as girls flocked around them, everywhere they turned; girls stared at them in uncertainty and curiosity, asking muffled questions and muttering amongst themselves. "I. Can't. Hear. A. Word. You're. Say-ing…" Ricky said, speaking slowly and using a tone as if they were foreign people, along with hand gestures for every word. He flinched a little as girls came closer to him, asking their now audible questions. "What's your name?" "Why are you here?" "Get the fuck out of our school!" "Are you single?"

"Enjoying yourself, baka?" Girls oohed and arred as their eyes sparkled, fascinated by the Tao's accent. "Damn!" he cursed, stiffing up as they abandoned Ricky, closing in on him. "Wow, your voice is so pretty!" "Say something else!" "You suck…" "I'm single and big busted!"

"And I am gay and not interested."

The crowd fell silent. "…Fucking looser…." Well, _almost_ silent.

"Dude, there's been some sort of mistake… this is a _girls_ school."

"No, Horo, _really?_"

The Ainu sighed at Lee's comment and decided to ignore him. "Is there anyone we can talk to? Like a staff member or something?"

The sea of girls all pointed towards a building and stepped aside, creating a one-way path that led directly to the double doors.

"EVERYONE GET BACK TO YOUR ACTIVITIES, _NOW!_"

Before they could even begin their walk, the path disappeared as the pupils scattered, fleeing in groups to a space on school grounds to continue their previous activities.

The gang finally had a chance to view their hellhole, yet despite the demons being insane giggling girls, hell itself didn't appear too bad.

The ground they were stood on was tar which covered a large area, yet beyond the tar, further toward the school, laid freshly cut grass with paths tearing through it, leading towards the school and surrounding the base of it. In the distance on their right grew a field with a few trees at the back, and to their left, a sports court for outdoor activities. Their sightseeing was cut short when Yoh pointed out a middle-aged woman walking towards them, a loudspeaker in hand. She wore a white blouse and navy-blue suit, with black shoes. Her long wavy dark green hair falling down to her waist, and her eyes, dark and disturbing; glaring at them with hatred. "_Boys?_ On _my_ school grounds?" she asked herself, "_Never_…"

Yoh felt uneasy, yet cleared his throat and spoke out. "Um, excuse me, Miss…"

"Miss Kiato Umikazi, Headmistress of 'Umikazi Boarding School for girls', and right now I'm wondering how it is that seven young _boys_ are stood before me."

"Well, Miss Umikazi," began Yoh, "We think there has been some sort of mistake, you see, our school burned down and we were transferred here, to this school… only…"

"Only it's a school full of hot chicks- why are we complaining again…?" questioned Andy.

Yoh ignored him and removed a slip of paper from his pocket containing the details they'd all received with information about their new school. Miss Umikazi took it from him and read over it quickly. "You all have one of these?" she inquired. After they all nodded, she turned her back to them. "Come with me."

As they walked toward the school at a fast pace, she began to talk. "Over there is the field, don't go on it after it's rained, to my left is the sports court, watch out for Rika, she's brutal. See the trees? Climb them and I'll personally see to it that you never climb again." Her voice was firm and strict, making it clear she was in complete control of this school. "We are about to enter the building, and although it's not what it used to be, it's still pretty damn good. Any acts of vandalising, and you'll spend the rest of your time here in a room by yourself writing lines. Seems childish? Yes. Do I take crap? No." They entered the school, and instantly came into a small receptionist. The walls were a creamy colour with a dark blue carpet that ended as a hallway started; with a desk to the left with an old woman sat behind it. "This is the receptionist, obviously. It is where people go if they are caught ditching class, feeling ill, having problems, you get the rest. Dump your rucksacks behind the desk. I'll give you each a time table for lessons, whilst you are in class I'll sort out your rooms, and _no_ switching. I trust you're rucksacks have your names on them; I'll put them in your rooms later. I am aware that you don't know your way around but that's tough, looks like you'll have plenty of time to adjust. To bad for us, if we kick you out of here, you'll have no education, looks like we have no choice but to accept you here- ah, Meeko, could you be so kinda as to show these boys to class?"

Ricky and Hao stared at the teacher before them, their minds muddled as they tried to figure her out. Everything was such a rush and hardly any of it made sense. Did she really expect them to take all this in within thirty seconds?

'_I feel like I'm in the frickin army!'_

'…_Did she even breath __once__ through all of that?'_

The two boys then drew their attention to a young girl carrying a box. She nodded to Miss Umikazi's request and quickly put the box on the reception desk. "These are the text books Miss Kinawa wanted sending down here, they were sent to her by mistake…" she said quietly to the woman at the desk. "Thank you." Came the reply, and the young girl turned to face her Headmistress, bowing politely. She had short dark blue hair which was tied back in a ponytail, and dark blue eyes. The girl wore a white blouse and black trousers, along with black shoes.

"Ok, you don't have to bow every time you see me." Meeko instantly stood up straight. "Right." she answered quickly, feeling her cheeks turn slightly red. "Sorry."

Miss Umikazi sighed and handed them all a piece of paper. "This is your time table for today. You came a little late in the day so you only have two lessons left but oh well, get over it."

Hao looked down at it, then back up at her. "But you've just wrote some classes down on it!"

"Yes, well, you came in late in the evening and I have things to attend too, problem?"

Hao scanned over his lessons again, quickly noticing his first one. "Nope, no problem here." He smiled.

"Good. Report back here after your last lesson." She answered, "Oh and boys…" she called out as they began to walk away, watching as they all looked back at her. "Do anything to my girls and I'll decapitate your manhood, ok?"

Ricky turned a shade of white as he stared at her wide-eyed, yet she only flashed a wicked smile and walked away. "Don't worry, Ricky," grinned Hao, smacking his friend on the back. "Our lessons are the same, first up: Sex Ed!"

The boys' expression instantly changed, looking down at the slip of paper in his hand. "Sex Education (Miss Amasi) and Art (Miss Yuka)… Looks like it's just me and you, Hao…"

"Nope, me too." Andy grinned, and everyone else checked their paper.

"No Yoh?" questioned Hao, looking towards his brother in hopes that he was wrong, but sadly Yoh shook his head. "No Yoh…" he repeated, only this time in a sad tone.

"Sex Ed!" yelled Ricky excitedly, putting his arms over the shoulders of both Andy and Hao.

"Oh well, bye Yoh!" the Asakura grinned.

"Remember you're gay?" shouted his brother, though it sounded like more of a request than a reminder.

"Will do!" he yelled back, and the three walked down the hall, and for a moment, they kept right on walking… until they remembered they had no idea where they were going, and so they had to turn back round and walk back to the group.

Meeko giggled slightly. "Follow me." She smiled, and led all of them down the corridors. After a few turns they walked up a flight of stairs, and eventually she stopped outside a room reading 'Miss Amasi'. "This is where today's Sex Education is being held." She said, and bowed politely, leading Yoh, Horo, Ren and Lee away from the three.

"Ok… so now what?" asked Andy.

Ricky suddenly stared at Andy, and after a moment, had to ask. "Have you _always _had the words: Total friggin idiot, plastered across your forehead…?"

"Yeah, it's a birthmark, why?"

"…Nothing, just wondered…" And with his comeback defeated, the boy sighed and knocked on the door.

Meanwhile, the others were being led to a different classroom.

"Biology…" mumbled Horo, "I have to do… _Biology_…"

"Calm down, Horo, it's next lesson. Right now we have Drama." Informed Ren.

"Because you can _so_ act…" mocked Lee. The Tao flickered a glare at the boy walking beside him; then directed his attention back to Horo. "You're going to be fine."

"Do you know what's wrong with Biology? You have to _kill_ things- _kill_ things, Ren! As in drive a knife into their bodies and cut them open and- Oh, it's so sick I can't even talk about it."

"Aw, but you're doing so well…" mocked Lee, "And it's called 'dissecting' you idiot, and they're already dead and it's only a frog-"

"It's still a living thing. I don't believe in killing things for a pointless reason."

"Why? Will Mother Nature be angry?"

Horo's cold eyes glared towards Lee, as did Ren's, and to some extent even Yoh's. Instantly he knew he'd taken it too far, and quickly bowed his head apologetically. "Sorry man, didn't mean it like that…" Horo knew he didn't mean it, but everyone knew not to make fun of what others believe in- even if it was as crazy as Hao believing rabbits are evil, it was still beliefs.

"Ah, no worries…" said Horo, too tired to argue anymore, and stopped as Meeko stood still outside a 'Miss Kinawa's room. "This is the drama room," said Meeko, tucking a loose strand of blue hair behind her ear. "I also have this lesson, so I'll explain to her what is happening, or did she sign the paper?"

Yoh glanced down at paper, noticing the name that was scribbled on it, and the words 'Don't ask', written next to them. "Yeah, she signed it." He answered her, receiving a small smile. "Ok, then just show Miss Kinawa the signature and no more will be said."

They all nodded to show their understanding and Meeko knocked on the door before entering.

"Agh! Aaaagh! Oh god, _aaaahhhh!"_

"…Is she faking an orgasm…?"

Andy turned his attention to Hao and sighed. "She's having a _baby_ you idiot." He watched the Asakura for a moment, before flicking his eyes over at Ricky, his face twisted in terror as he boked at the sight before him.

"How… How can you _watch_ this…?" he asked rather loudly, "I vote we change the video- better yet, the damn subject!"

Miss Amasi paused the video, stepping in front of it so the people that were gathered around the television were paying full attention to her. "Does anyone else feel this way?"

She was rather surprised to see that most of her class had raised their hands, and gave a defeated sigh. "Ok then, what _would_ you like to watch? Or even discuss?"

"How about incest? Hao could write a book on it." Joked Andy, earning a sharp elbow in the ribs from the Asakura.

"Incest is gross!" commented one girl. "Come to think of it, so is the whole 'homosexuality' thing, girls should love boys and boys should love girls, anything other than that is just plain sick and wrong."

"Quite a speech there, mind if I kill you now?"

Ricky was slightly surprised to find that it wasn't any of them who'd spoken out, but another girl who'd been sitting a little to their right.

"You're pathetic. You're afraid of anyone who's different from you, and you judge everyone who is. You know nothing of true love, because true love goes beyond the boundaries of gender. Sure, you can find true love in a guy if you're a girl, but you can also find true love in a _girl_ if you're a girl, and a guy if you're a guy. You don't know someone who's gay, so don't judge them."

"…I know _you_ don't I?"

Just then the girl rose out from her seat, standing up, enabling others to see her. "And just what's _that_ supposed to mean, bitch?" she questioned, her cloudy grey eyes narrowing across the room. Hao was able to get a look at her, and saw she had long black hair that fell just past her elbows, and wore a white blouse with the cuffs unbuttoned, and a black skirt and white trainers.

"Sit down…" came another voice, only this one sounded nice and calm. "Let it go."

"Yeah, Rei, you can get her later. I'll help, we can cut off all her hair and-"

"_Noo _Krissy, Rei, just sit down, ok? …_Please…_?"

The girl known as Rei gave another icy glare, before taking her place back in her seat. "You should let me at her, I'll smash her pretty little face in…" she mumbled, turning behind her to her two friends.

"No violence, and Krissy, no encouraging her either."

"Thank you, Becky." Said the teacher, grateful for her taking control. "Now, get into groups of eight if you can, but have five minimum. You and your group can discuss any topic you wish, but must share a little about the subject at the end."

Rei's attention was drawn to the three boys dragging their chairs along the floor towards them at great speed, seeming eager to come over. "And just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

All three stopped as grey eyes stared at them, as if to interrogate their movements.

"They're joining our group, silly." The one named Krissy smiled, waving at them. Unlike Rei, Krissy seemed a lot like a child. She had short blonde hair that was tied back in a high ponytail, and bright shimmering blue eyes. The thick white jumper she was wearing seemed muddy in a few places, and appeared far too big for her, as when she waved, the sleeves covered her hands, hanging over. She also wore mudded blue jeans and what-used-to-be-white trainers.

"Yeah? Says who?" she questioned, glaring at her friend who seemed to cower back into her chair.

"…Uhh, I… uhh… Someone needs a hug!" she yelled, and happily leapt off her chair, wrapping her arms around Rei's neck, giggling as she hugged her friend who was now trying to pry her off her body.

"What the hell?" she cried in protest. "Krissy! Get off of me! Becky, don't you have anything to say about this?" She stared at her other friend, who only smiled. "What?" she asked. "I was about to hug you anyway…" "_Becky!_"

After a few moments of having a friend latched around her neck, Krissy let go, and Rei was able to relax. "You didn't get the slightest bit jealous…" she said coldly, glaring towards Becky.

"She only _hugged_ you, Rei, it's not like she molested you or sucked on your neck like a leach."

"And if she did…?"

"I'd break her legs, but she didn't, so what's your problem?"

"You're too soft."

Just then, a small smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Funny, I've never heard you complain about _that_ before…"

"You know what I mean!" she yelled, her face turning red slightly.

"Wow, you two are lesbians?"

Their attention was drawn back to the boys, their chairs gathered around them, now forming a circle. Becky sighed, her light brown hair falling as she hung her head. "Here we go again…"

"Why? Is there a _problem_ with my sexuality?"

"Hell no, I'm gay." grinned Hao.

Becky looked at Rei, her expression looking slightly stunned. Becky smiled. Rei, for once, was lost for words. She'd grown up in a town were homosexuality was a sin, and, as if things weren't bad enough, her family were extremely religious people. She didn't get to meet many like herself, but when she did, she always got the same feeling. The feeling that someone else knew what it was like to be different.

"Notice he said _he's_ gay, I'm not." Andy said quickly.

"Me neither." confirmed Ricky.

Hao flinched as the girl before him stood up, staring down at him. Yet to Hao's surprise, her eyes lost their anger as she leant forward, bowing her head politely. "My name is Tsukia, Rei."

Hao was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what to do, then figured he'd better do the same, also standing, and bowing his head in return. "Asakura, Hao."

"I'm back, Miss Kinawa!" Meeko called out timidly, entering the room with the others behind her. No sooner had the boys entered; all eyes were fixated on them. "They have permission…" she said, taking Yoh's slip of paper and walking over to her, handing it to her.

The woman before them had long light brown hair, tied back in a plat, a deep red headband keeping her bangs from her eyes. After spotting the signature and the 'don't ask' at the bottom, she gave a nervous laugh. "Miss Umikazi is so much fun… _Ahem,_ Now, girls, we have four new students with us for a while, and I know some of you may be concerned as to why they are boys, but rest assure, Miss Umikazi is aware of that and I'm sure she knows what she's doing…" _'What the hell am I saying? She's completely lost it! Still… how long has it been since Miss Umikazi has had fun…?' _

"Umm, Miss Kinawa…?"

She blinked her green eyes and stared at one of the boys. "Oh, right, I spaced out didn't I… Sorry…"

"It's alright," laughed Yoh, "I was just wondering if we should introduce ourselves or something…"

"Right." she smiled in return. "Go ahead."

Yoh bowed his head to show his politeness. "My name is Asakura Yoh."

"Usui Horokeu, friends call me Horo."

"Tao Ren."

"Lee." All three stared up in their bow at Lee with annoyed expressions. "What?" he asked innocently. "I don't like my full name. Lee will do me fine."

Yoh groaned. "No manners at all…"

"You're such an ass…" added Horo.

"Total looser." Ren commented.

Lee sighed. "I hate you all…" he mumbled, before bowing his head again. "Thy name is Hyson Lee."

'_Thy…?'_

'_Friggin idiot…'_

'_Just die and go to hell already!'_

"Thy…? ……….._OH!_ That reminds me!" They all jumped due to the moments silence followed by the loud 'oh'. "Before you all came in, we were talking about the Drama club that is starting tomorrow night in here. Anyone and everyone is welcome, it's so we can arrange to do a play. It's such luck that you showed up when you did, now, if you join the club, we won't need to dress the girls up as guys and it would add more of a 'spark' if you will. You get to pick your own play, we have three choices. The one with the most votes is the one we do. Will you come to the club tomorrow? It'd mean so much to us!"

The green eyes sparkled with hope, both Horo; Ren and Lee thinking the same thing. _'Hell no, like we'd be stupid enough to join a play-'_

"Sure, we'd love too." Yoh laughed nervously as he felt the intense hatred of three who wanted to kill him. "I mean, we'd love to help you out. You're a really nice teacher and it sounds like you need us. If it helps we can bring our other friends too." As he tried to openly justify what seemed like an unforgivable betrayal, Yoh felt the anger dying down, and knew he'd won the war.

"Damn, he always guilt trips us!" Horo mumbled.

"Well, at least Hao has to go through it too." Grinned Ren.

Lee smirked evilly. "Hao, Ricky and Andy… _acting_…? This I have to see."

"Brilliant!" shouted Miss Kinawa, not hearing the others comments. "Now, since the discussion on the Drama Club has already been, well, discussed, we'll get started with the more practical work, shall we? All the play details will be explained tomorrow anyway so you won't miss anything out." The class nodded in agreement and sat in a circle in the centre of the room, being as this particular room had been deprived of tables and chairs except for one which remained a desk, due to Miss Kinawa finding them a bother when trying to act in a space. "Ok, now I need you all to get into groups of-" Miss Kinawa was interrupted by an outburst of questions.

"Miss Kinawa, why are they in an all girls' school?"

"Are they transvestites?"

"Oh the retardednes."

"Ok, settle down, settle down. I've already explained to you, have I not?"

"Not really," answered one of the girls, "You just said Umikazi knows what she's doing, you never explained why they're here."

"Well, not even I'm sure of that, Cindy, but Umikazi does know what she is doing, we must have faith in her judgement."

"She tell you to say that herself, did she? Letting boys into our school proves that she's completely lost it, she probably doesn't even care if one of us gets pregnant or-"

"_Enough!_ I'll hear no more bad-mouthing directed at Kiato, she is a fine Headmistress and has nothing but this school best interest in mind!" After a moments silence, Miss Kinawa sighed, changing her frown back into her previous smile. "Right, shall we get started? Gather into groups of four minimum, eight, maximum and I'll tell you what to do from there."

As the girls sorted themselves out into small groups, Meeko came and stood with them, making their group the minimum allowed, yet quickly became a group of five, for as the choices slimmed, Cindy and one other were forced to join their group.

"Ok, now, your group must pick a leader and team name, and you must decide amongst yourselves to act out any scene you like."

"_I'll_ be the leader, and our team can be called: Team Cindy and her slaves!"

"Uhh, how about no." spat Lee bluntly, "I say _I_ get to be the great leader and our team is called: Team Greatness."

"But Lee, if _you're_ out leader, our team wouldn't be all that great now, would it." Came Ren's reply.

"If that's your idea of a comeback you're pathetic-"

"Hey there, hot stuff…" Lee stared at Cindy as she fiddled with her long, light pink hair between her fingers, her darker pink eyes looking the young Chinese boy up and down in an almost seductive way. "I didn't notice how sexy you were up till now."

Horo grinned in an amusement as Cindy came closer to Ren, flaunting her body as she circled him. Ren could do nothing but watch helplessly and feel extremely uncomfortable. "I- I'm not interested." He stuttered, not knowing what to do when an index finger stroked under his chin. "You're stuttering…" she smiled, "Nervous?" Ren gulped as she continued to talk. "You're too good for any other girl, you're looks alone turn me on."

"He's good in bed too, if you're interested." Cindy's eyes left the Tao's face for a moment to stare at Horo, who wore the most innocent expression. "What?" he questioned, "I was only saying… His sensitive spot is a little to the left, and when you hit it he makes the most adorable sounds, and also, when he really wants too, he can take in the full length orally without boking or anything- it's really amazing."

The Tao felt his cheeks burn red as Cindy focused her attention back on him, her eyes showing no signs of emotion. "…I see…" she said quietly, removing her finger from his chin. "You're _that _type… but," she said quickly, glancing toward Horo, "you're not that bad looking either, it all depends…"

"Depends…?" asked the Ainu.

"On if you like to share."

"What? Share _that_ sex toy? Nah."

The grin on Horo's face didn't fade, nor did the look of triumph in his eyes when the girl smiled. "It's been a while since I've had a challenge…" she said smugly, "One week."

"O-One week…?" asked Ren, not liking the way she was saying all of this.

Her pink eyes met with Ren's, the look of determination shinning in them. "One week is how long it will take… for me to seduce you."

"Go for it." Horo grinned, planting a hand firmly on Ren's shoulder. "I wish luck on your straight ass."

"H-Horo! You can't _seriously_ be egging her on, here!"

"I'm not; I'm just saying, good luck. No way in hell would you let anyone other than me touch you."

"Would _you_ let anyone other than you touch me…?"

Horo grinned slightly. "There is one, and only one way another could touch your body and I wouldn't mind, but it would require my being there and what I have in mind takes three, although I don't like the idea of sharing you, if you really wanted to do something like that, I wouldn't mind all that much."

"Three's a crowd." Ren mumbled, letting Horo know he wasn't a fan of threesomes.

"Umm… Sorry for interrupting, but can we get on now…? Miss Kinawa will be angry if we don't do our given task." Meeko said quietly, feeling her cheeks burning up due to the previous conversation.

"Yeah," agreed Lee, "You can fight over Ren and talk about threesomes later. Next time might not wonna be so public though, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Ok, so who's the team leader and what are we called?" asked Yoh, only to have Ren and Horo stare at him, telling him _he_ was the leader, as always. "…Ok… umm… what should we be called, Meeko?"

The young girls' cheeks brightened as Yoh smiled at her, smiling still as she had the look of surprise on her face. "No, no- please, don't ask me, it's ok, I don't mind what we're called, really, I-" she stopped her frantic speaking as an arm came around her neck and rested there.

"Come on," grinned Lee, "we'd consider it an honour if you named our team."

"But I…" Meeko stopped herself and stared at Lee beside her, returning his smile with a tad of uncertainty. "Umm, how about: Team Daffodil?"

Lee stopped his grinning, his eyebrow twitching slightly. _'Team Daffodil…?'_

Yoh grinned his that famous grin of his. Although only knowing her for around twenty minutes, he was fully aware of her mouse-like personality, and felt it better to let her become more involved. "Team Daffodil's good enough for me. So, who are we working with here?"

Cindy sighed, obviously bored. "Cannel Cindy."

Meeko bowed politely, "My name is Shiraki Meeko, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Tao Ren."

"Hyson Lee, friends call me Lee."

"Asakura Yoh."

Cindy's eyes stared at the silent girl beside her, clicking her tongue whilst looking her up and down, her eyes showing nothing but total disgust. "You can talk you know, we don't have all day."

Ren looked at her, her long black hair stopping just before her ankles, being held back by a low loose black ribbon. She was quite tall, and wore a black cloak which covered almost all of her body, showing her black boots. "…Zaharami… Zaharami Kat…"

"You look like the fucking Grim Reaper." Cindy spat coldly.

"Good, maybe during the night she'll come kill you." Said Ren, if possible even colder. Just then, incredibly dark blue eyes stared down at him, partly covered by her bangs. She wore thick eyeliner under her eyes, and it was then that he noticed the black spiked collar around her neck.

"Uhh, ok, now that we know who's who, let's think of something to-"

Miss Kinawa's voice suddenly caught their attention. "Teams, your time is up. Let's see what you have come up with."

Lee hung his head and groaned at their luck. "Well, I guess we've always been good at improvisation…"

"_Really…?_"

Becky nodded as Hao stared at her in disbelief. "Yeah, _really._"

Rei felt a vein in her forehead pop out as Hao turned to her, the same expression plastered across his face as the one he'd worn ten minutes ago. "_Really?"_

"Yes, you jackass, _really, _now stop saying that and Becky, stop telling him things!"

"So you stroke it and you cum?"

Becky sighed and began explaining for the second time. "It's not as simple as that. You stoke it in certain ways, like a variety of different ways, then after a while you cum, it's just like your masturbation, only… different… I really don't see what's so hard to understand."

"Maybe you should show him…" suggested Krissy as if she'd just said something natural.

"Why do you sound so serious?" asked Ricky, staring at her with wide eyes. "…Are you… _ill…_?"

"No, but when I don't get things Becky usually shows me."

"Seriously…?" he asked, making no attempts to wipe the spot of blood that drizzled from his nose.

"_Maths_ is a little different to this, Krissy." Becky said, patting her friend on the back sympathetically.

"Oh yeah..." she replied, and fell silent once more.

"So," said Andy, leaning his elbow on the table next to him. "What else do you guys do?"

"Why does everything have to be about _us?_" asked Rei, not liking how personal the conversation had and still was, becoming.

"Lezza has a point," agreed Ricky, grinning toward Hao and folding his arms, sitting smugly in his chair. "Come on, what do you and your dearest brother get up to?"

Hao returned Ricky's grin, making the other boy realise that the conversation that was about to occur didn't bother him in the slightest, and that, knowing Hao, it was about to get really detailed.

"_Well,_ Yoh isn't one for sex toys, which is a bit of a disappointment, but still, I can live without. We do the basics, really; blowjobs, masturbation, anal sex and torture. Oh- this one time, Yoh really got into the torture thing, and the little bastard bit my cock. It friggin hurt! But then he tended to my wounds with his tongue, he can't stand hurting me, it's really cute. Oh, and another time, he gave me a blowjob in the cellar of our old school, and Ricky was watching us and still claims he's straight the fucking perv."

Ricky laughed nervously as the three girls stared at him. "…You watched two guys do it… and you're straight…?" asked a confused Krissy.

"Well, yeah. See, I was curious and-"

"Lies!" said Hao quickly. "Another time, he caught me and Yoh in the shower together, and _another_ time he caught us in the toilet, coincidence, I think not! And _another_ time, he tried to rape me, when he was drunk!"

"What?" yelled Ricky, "I did no such thing!"

"How would you know you alcoholic!" yelled Hao in return, pointing an accusing finger at his friend. "You were drunk!"

"I don't drink, and don't point your gay finger at me!"

"I'll point my gay finger at you if I want!"

Andy stared at the two. "Uhh, guys…?" By now they were both stood on their chairs, pointing and yelling at each other.

"No, Andy, I shan't have it! _This_ man… is _gay!_"

"Whatever, Hao! I'm as straight as a pencil!"

"Pencils break!"

"Not this one!"

Hao's eyes had fire in them as they glared across at the one in question. "You moaned that time in truth or dare when Yoh kissed you, did you not?" he asked, still pointing at him.

"Well, yeah but-"

"You watched me and my brother perform sexual acts, _twice_, did you not?"

"But I- You…" Ricky sighed. "…Yes…"

"And you look at me with those _seductive_ eyes, wanting what you can never have, do you not?"

"What?-"

"-I hereby proclaim Marrot Ricky, bum-nugget as charged!"

Rei looked up at Ricky stood on the chair, her eyes scanning over him. _'No way… he can't be… can he…? There's no way in hell he could be- …although I guess it makes sense, the way he acts… but he __can't__ be!'_

"Will you two settle down! Please!"

The two on the chairs had only just noticed the teachers presence, both instantly glaring down at Andy in search of an explanation.

"Hey, don't look at me like that; blame your own gay asses for ignoring me when I tried to tell you."

"Right, would you two like to discuss what it is you were talking about? Although I do wish you wouldn't be so… _detailed…_"

"Sure," smiled Krissy, "our group was talking about what Hao and his brother do, and what Becky and Rei do, then Ricky was accused of being gay and… and… and I don't remember the rest…" Krissy looked kind of sad as she stared at the floor, her smile gone, but quickly reappeared as she stared up at Miss Amasi. "Can we go to next lesson now? I wonna paint pictures."

"Not yet, Krissy, the bell hasn't gone." Miss Amasi said, turning to other groups. "Now, who wants to go next?"

"Ok, I'll distract them, you guys make a break for it!" muttered Lee heroically. "Tell Andy… Tell Andy I'll never forget him…"

"Instead of you 'sacrificing' yourself, why don't we just improvise, like you said, we're pretty good at it." Horo mumbled back, feeling nervous as the crowd that had gathered stared at them impatiently.

"Yoh, what do you think?" asked Meeko, "You're our team leader."

Lee looked over at Cindy, a smirk pulling across his face. "…I think… I have an idea…"

"Well…?" asked Miss Kinawa expectantly. "It's ok if you're a little shy, just don't think about it, pretend we're not here."

"Uhh, our team is called Team Daffodil, and our team leader is Yoh." Meeko said, looking toward the Asakura. Yoh nodded and turned to his friend, doubt showing in his voice as he spoke. "Take it away, Lee."

Lee breathed in deeply, then breathed out, trying to prepare himself. Unknown to the others, he was kind of excited, the feeling of his heart racing as he had a split second to plot out one scene in his head.

Cindy's eyes widened as a hand clamped around her mouth and another came around her waist. The girl made muffled noises and kicked, struggling to break free. The boy cried out as teeth sank into his hand, making him move it from her face to her neck. "What the hell are you doing you crazy shit!" she yelled, kicking her legs but getting nowhere as he moved back, away from the others. "Hey, help me! Don't just stand there! He's a fucking psycho!"

"Kat, Ren," Lee called, "Come on, quickly!" The two quickly follow him as he made his way across the room. "Anyone follow, and the girl dies!"

"No, wait!" yelled Yoh, chasing after them, but quickly loosing them. Yoh looked around the room frantically, his eyes scanning everywhere for them, but finding no trace. "Damn, I can't see through all this fog!"

"I say we leave her, she's no good to them, if we're luck they'll kill her."

"But Horo," said Yoh, looking at him sympathetically, "I know you're mad at her, I mean, she got rid of your child-"

'_The __evilness__…'_

"-but you love her, I _know_ you do!"

"No! I can't stand it, Yoh! She- she-"

"She's over there!" yelled Meeko, pointing towards a desk Lee and his culprits- plus Cindy- were hiding behind.

"Good work, Meeko! Come on!" said Yoh, yet as they neared the table, Ren and Kat came out.

The Tao's eyes flickered slightly. "Step any further and feel my wrath!"

Yoh stared at the grinning Ainu who'd deliberately stepped forward. "How about I feel something else instead?"

Ren blushed madly, glaring at him. "Horo!" he yelled, trying to ignore Lee's sniggering.

Kat stared down at Meeko, her tall figure casting a shadow bigger than her. "I'm sorry… You cannot go any further…"

"Uh, that's ok…" said Meeko quietly, feeling extremely frightened and backing off slightly.

"Come forth, Asakura! Come forth to your doom!"

Yoh held back a chuckle as he walked towards the table, watching with curious eyes as Lee stood up, using his finger as a gun which pointed to Cindy's head. "Don't do it, Lee, don't be a fool!"

"Shut up!" he hissed. "You think you can tell me what to do? You said you loved me!"

"Why does everything always have to be about gay people…?" mumbled Ren quietly.

"I know I said I loved you, and I still do, Lee! Now please, put the gun down-"

"No!" he yelled, shoving his two fingers harder into Cindy's head. "No, Yoh…" The Asakura watched as the gun rose, pointing to kidnapers head instead of the girls. "No… _BANG!_"

Everyone watched in amusement as Lee fell to the ground, his body sprawled out on the ground. "Lee…?" asked Yoh, taking his body in his arms. "LEE!" he cried, burying his head into his now dead body. "No…" he whispered softly, "No… Lee, n- LEE! PUT THAT AWAY, NOW!" Yoh quickly got to his feet, stepping away from the laughing boy.

"S-Sorry!" he laughed. "I got too excited when I was holding Cindy!"

"Ok, well, considering you didn't practice anything and stood talking about Ren the entire time, I'd say you did pretty damn good." The group stared at Miss Kinawa, the smile on her face showing how proud she was of them. "Extra points for that great improvisation, Cindy never saw it coming and the shock made it look more realistic."

"Really?" asked a proud Lee.

"Yeah… Next team, move to the front."

The group watched two more Teams before a bell sounded, telling them to go to their next lesson. They left with the knowledge that Miss Kinawa was not as blind as the teachers from their previous school, and the realisation that this school may prove to be very different indeed.

They yet again followed Meeko down the halls. Apparently, Umikazi had given them the same two last lessons as Meeko and Kat, unlucky for them; those were the same lessons Cindy also had. The five walked down the corridors hastily, for Kat was walking further ahead, and Cindy they were just trying to out walk.

"Guys, wait up!" came an annoying girlie voice, "Hey, stop walking faster!"

Before long, they were all sat on stools in a room with their given partner, their bodies protected by white lab coats and hands shielded by rubber gloves. Horo had been paired up with Yoh, Ren with Kat; Cindy with Lee and Meeko with another girl. Their teacher, Mr Ramako, didn't seem too interested in whether they did work or not.

Horo stared down at the upside-down frog that was in front of him on a plastic board, its stomach ready for dissecting. The Ainu gulped, picking up the small knife next to him, but quickly putting it back down. "I can't do it, I can't do it, Yoh!"

Yoh patted Horo on the back to sympathise. "It's ok, Horo, you don't have too. Besides," he said, looking around the room at the chattering girls and Mr Ramako who had a magazine in his hands as he laid back on his chair, feet on the desk. "I don't think Mr Ramako is bothered whether we work or not."

Ren, on the other hand, watched Kat with slight interested as she opened the frog, poking around at its insides; but it wasn't the frog he was paying attention too. Kat had fingerless thick black gloves on her hands, and past the gloves were bandages, and it was what was underneath those bandages what interested him. "Kat… if you don't mind my asking…" The Tao stopped himself in the realisation that if he were Kat, he'd hardly open up to someone he'd only just met, and that what did lie beneath those bandages would be considered to be none of his concern.

"Ren, save me!"

The Tao was caught off guard as Cindy flung herself into his arms, causing him to stumble back slightly as she screamed at high pitch as Lee laughed, dangling the dead frog from one of its back legs and inching it near her. "Say hello to Mr Froggy!"

Cindy turned her head to glare at him. "YOU'RE A FUCKING _JERK!_" she yelled as loud as she could, then buried her head into the Tao's chest again. Lee just stood there holding the frog in midair as he waited for his hearing to return, before rearranging his hair into its rightful position. ".…Mr Froggy wants a kiss!" he taunted, obviously not learning his lesson.

"Lee, go torment her some place else, I have work to-" Ren's eyes widened and a blush spread across his face as he pushed Cindy away from him. The girl only grinned at him as he glared at her. "What?" she asked all too innocently as Horo came over to see what was wrong. "I only touched it."

"Leave him alone!" yelled the angry Ainu, grabbing the teachers' attention.

"What's going on over here?" he inquired, staring at Cindy.

Horo pointed toward the grinning girl with hatred. "She's touching up my boyfriend!"

"Your boyfriend, huh? Well, whatever floats your boat I guess… Anyway, Cindy, have you been so lonely and desperate you'd move onto not only taken, but _gay_ guys? You're really pushing it, aren't you?" The boys were surprised yet again by a teacher's actions or choice of words. It seemed like the teachers here were all on some level admirable.

Fiddling with her pink hair between her fingers again, she stared at Ren. "One week."

"Stop saying that!" he yelled in reply, "You're a friggin whore!" The Tao cleared his throat, quickly regaining his self-control. "I'm working, so leave me be."

The demon from hell winked at him. "For now..."

Yoh sighed at the scene, wondering if the others were having this much difficulty with their classmates.

Hao sighed in boredom as he dropped tiny droplets of paint onto the paper in front of him. Art… how boring. Hao glanced up at Ricky who sat opposite him, his shoulders hunched up and his head inches away from the paper, along with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth to show his concentration as he painted. Hao was sat at the edge of the table, whilst Becky and Rei sat to his left, an empty seat next to Ricky as Krissy went to get more paint for her pallet.

Ricky added a fine stroke of green to create yet another blade of grass, smiling as he leaned back to get an overview of it. _'Great, now alls I have to do is-'_ The young boy froze as he felt something drip onto his shoulder, and looking to his right, saw a big white blob. "…Paint…?" he questioned, looking up to find Krissy peering over his shoulder, staring down at his painting. "K-Krissy, paint!" he said quickly.

"…Paint…?" she asked, looking down at him curiously.

"The paint, it's dripping!" Ricky tried to dodge the still dripping paint as the girl subconsciously held her pallet on a slant. "You're paint is dripping!"

"Really…?" the blonde girl's eyes followed the white paint as it fell onto her friends shoulder yet again. "Oh, so it is."

"Krissy!"

"Huh? What? …Oh! Right! Dripping paint!"

By now Hao was howling with laughter, watching with amusement as Krissy attempted to wipe his shirt for him. "No! That has paint on it!"

"Oops..."

Ricky mumbled as he sat in the small Art office, surrounded by all the painting and art equipment. He sighed and pulled his paint-covered shirt over his head, staring at the grey one beside him which he had to borrow. He turned his head as a blonde-haired girl poked her head round the corner. "I, um… I'm sorry…" she said quietly. "I'm really sorry; I can be so ditsy sometimes and …well, I'm sorry…"

Ricky sighed. Sure, he was mad about his shirt, but seeing the tears shinning in her eyes stabbed at his heart, he wasn't the type to make a girl cry. "Uhh, hey, it's ok. Don't worry about it."

"Really?" she asked, walking up to him and smiling happily as he nodded.

"Yeah, I can be ditsy sometimes, too."

"Really? No wa-_aaay!_" Krissy screamed as she felt on top of Ricky, landing so that her face was imbedded in his bare chest. As the girl pushed herself up a little, she found herself staring into his dark brown eyes. "I… Uh… Sorry…"

"Oh my god, Ricky! Haven't been here five minutes and already you're doing _this!_ It's an act to hide your gayness."

"…He pushed you didn't he…" Ricky sighed as she nodded, climbing to her feet. "Ass." He hissed at Hao, sitting up and putting on the grey shirt.

"Ouch, _that_ one hurt."

"What are you guys doing in here? Some sort of gathering?"

All three turned to see Becky, Rei's arms latched around her from behind.

"Hao pushed me…" mumbled Krissy sadly. "But then I fell on him." She smiled, pointing to her friend.

"Hao, where the hell do you get off pushing Krissy?" demanded Rei, her eyes screaming 'murder' as Hao may as well have had 'next victim' burned into his forehead. "Understand that I must protect my friends at all costs, push Krissy, you push me, understood?"

Becky stared up at her lover, who looked down at her with questioning eyes. "…Nothing…" answered Becky, even though no question had been asked. "You just sound so damn sexy at the moment. 'Push Krissy and you push me'." Becky smiled, nuzzling her head against Rei's cheek. "You're so cute." Rei smiled slightly, tightening her squeeze on her and returning the nuzzle of affection.

Hao stared at the two. "Behold; the lesbianism."

"Excuse me," came a voice from the door of the office, "Should you all be in here?"

"No ma'am." Replied Krissy, walking past the others and back into the classroom, the others quickly following.

Eventually time passed and the final lesson for the day was over, meaning the guys had to report to the reception like Miss Umikazi had instructed.

"Yoh!"

The young Asakura cringed as his brother crushed his body as he hugged him. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" he said at a fast pace, not releasing his grip in the slightest. "We met _lesbians!_"

The Ainu pointed to the young boy in his friends arms. "Hao, Yoh can't breathe…"

"Hao, this girl, Cindy, is _totally_ into Ren, and she's trying to rape him!"

"What?" he questioned, instantly releasing Yoh.

"Yeah." Continued Lee, catching Ricky and Andy's attention also. "She says she's going to seduce him in one week or something, it's so hilarious!"

"It's. Not. Funny!" barked the Tao, grumbling as Horo took him in his arms and kissed his cheek.

"…Maybe it's just a _little_ funny."

"Horo!" he yelled, pushing away from him.

"Aw, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He said quickly, pulling the Tao towards him.

"Liar…" mumbled Ren quietly, but decided to let it go.

"Ricky, what happened to your t-shirt?" asked Yoh, being the first to notice.

"Paint." He replied simply.

"_RIGHT!" _Horo held back a snigger as he felt Ren jump slightly as Miss Umikazi approached. "I've arranged your rooms, and sadly some of you will have to share with girls, the girls who are sharing rooms have volunteered, since they don't have roommates. This may be bizarre, but it's the best we can do under the circumstances, and considering most of you are gay it doesn't strike me as a problem. Your rucksacks have been put into the rooms and over there is a piece of paper which has your room numbers on. You're roommates are not mentioned so you'll have to find out for yourselves. Rules. _No_ switching, _no_ 'activities', _no_ staying up till the crack of dawn and _NO_ sneaking out at night into other rooms. If any; and I mean _any_ of these rules are broken, there will be hell to pay, _Ricky._"

The boy simply stared at her for a moment as she stared back. "How…" he began, but before he could finish, she gave him an answer.

"If you're anything like _him_, you'll break all those rules and more. Just don't let me catch you." With that, she walked off, leaving the small group to stare after her.

Finally, the silence was broken. "Ricky… who's 'him'?" asked Lee.

Ricky searched his mind, but came up with nothing. "I actually have no idea…" he answered truthfully. "Maybe… maybe she's a psycho stalker or something!"

"Whatever." Said Hao, and walked over to a pin board that had their rooms on.

_104 – Usui Horokeu_

_106 – Marrot Ricky, Willson Andrew_

_109 – Asakura Yoh_

_110 – Tao Ren_

_114 – Asakura Hao_

_117 – Hyson Lee_

"Ricky, great. What fun I' m gonna have." said Andy sarcastically.

"Hey, how come you guys get to share anyway?" asked Hao, gasping as something suddenly entered his mind, pointing at Ricky. "You shagged the boss!"

"Shit, I've been caught!" he replied mockingly.

"Guys, I think we should go to our rooms, we have to unpack and I wonna know who my roommate is." Said Lee eagerly, walking away from the group.

"I'm gonna miss sharing a room with you." Said Horo sadly, planting a soft kiss on the Tao's cheek.

"Cut the crap Horo, we all know what you're _really_ gonna miss." Grinned the Asakura.

"And you _won't?_" he asked, nodding towards Yoh.

"No." came the reply. "I'm gonna sleep in his room."

"But we're not-… never mind." Horo sighed, knowing there has never been a time when they'd abide by the rules and played it safe, because somehow, no matter what the consequences, they'd always be up to no good.

Horo stood outside room 104. Looking down the long corridor of numbered doors he could see Andy and Ricky stood outside their room, Yoh outside his, Ren also outside his, and on the opposite side of the room, coming back Horo's way, Hao and Lee stood outside theirs. On the silent count of three, everyone knocked, and entered.


End file.
